Praise the Crack
by Muscat-Dunghill
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Royai dkk tanpa plot. 14: [Tradisi] Momen itu bernama Pewarisan Buku Catatan.
1. Jika Aku Menjadi Fuhrer

**AN :** Sebenernya lebih tepat FULL METAL ALCHEMIST crack. Tapi berhubung jam tayang Royainya bakal lebih mendominasi, jadi dimasukin ke shipping tersebut.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine. And never be. Square-Enix & Hiromu-sensei.

* * *

**Praise the Crack**

**.Jika Aku Menjadi Fuhrer.**

"Jika aku menjadi Fuhrer---"

"Ah, jangan katakan, Kolonel. Sudah tahu."

"Diam dan dengarkan. Jika aku menjadi Fuhrer nanti, aku akan---"

"Iya, iya."

"Bisa kalian diam dan biarkan aku bicara? Jika aku menjadi Fuhrer nanti, aku akan mengeluarkan aturan---"

"Rok mini. Aduh, klasik banget."

Frustasi. "Aku belum selesai…! Jika aku menjadi Fuhrer nanti, aku akan mengeluarkan aturan bahwa tiap-tiap personil wanita di markas militer ini---"

"Sudah tahu! Rok miniiii!"

"---harus menikah dengan pimpinannya!"

"…………"

**Cklik.**

"Bercanda, Letnan Hawkeye. Bercanda."

* * *


	2. Konspirasi

**Disclaimer** : Not mine. And never be. Square-Enix & Hiromu-sensei.

* * *

**Praise the Crack**

**.Konspirasi.**

Roy Mustang. Seorang Kolonel, laki-laki lajang, berumur 29 tahun—sebagaimana para muda-mudi di seluruh dunia—punya impian yang menggantung di langit : menjadi Presiden kemiliteran dan membuat King Bradley pensiun secepatnya. Berawal dari sebuah cita-cita kecil, kini menjadi ambisi.

Maes Hughes, Letnan Kolonel--29 tahun, laki-laki yang sayang istri dan anak--mengetahui impian sahabatnya semenjak mereka masih menjadi prajurit kemarin sore di akademi militer.

Hari dimana Maes mengetahui impian Roy, ia hanya tertawa tidak percaya, tidak henti menggelengkan kepala. Tapi pada akhirnya, sembari tersengal kehabisan napas, Maes mengacak rambut hitam Roy. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oke. Aku ikut. Sebelum kau berhasil menjadi _fuhrer_, aku akan berada di bawahmu terus, merecokimu dengan ide dan strategiku yang cemerlang."

Sejak itu ada ikatan khusus antara mereka berdua. Bukan, bukan ikatan romantis macam 'itu'. Tidak perlu pernyataan lisan untuk menegaskan. Roy selalu mempertimbangkan saran Hughes. Hughes selalu mendengarkan Roy.

Ditambah dengan subordinat lainnya yang loyal dan setia, Roy Mustang perlahan menapaki karirnya dengan mulus. Maes, di sisi lain, selalu mengikutinya di belakang, sebagai penyokong. Di beberapa momen, mereka bukan hanya berdiskusi tentang pekerjaan, namun juga hal-hal pribadi. Karena itu memang gunanya sahabat, ya kan?

---

Mustang dan Hughes. Saling memenuhi satu sama lain.

---

Sahabat. Tidak mengkhianati satu sama lain.

---

Bagaimana dengan sebuah konspirasi?

---

"Aku pasang...! Err... tiga tahun!"

"Lama banget? Keburu lapuk dong? Dua lah."

"Perwira? Anda bagaimana?"

Hela napas. "Ada-ada saja. Aku pasang yang dua, kalau begitu."

"Mmm, uh, Letkol Hughes?"

"Yup?"

"Kalau... ketahuan, gimana?"

Dengus. "Masih untung kita peduli."

"Aah. Baik kalau begitu. Saya... pasang tiga."

"Sip. Anda sendiri gimana, Letkol?"

"Aku pasang..."

Seringai.

"Satu tahun."

---

"Izin pulang, Kolonel."

"Syuh, syuh."

"Saya juga kalau begitu, Kolonel, Sir."

"Diizinkan."

"Oi, Letkol Hughes!"

"Mm?"

"Satu tahun, eh?"

"Aa… Haha!"

"…"

"…"

"_Satu tahun_ apa itu barusan?"

"Ah… Bukan apa-apa."

"…" Melengos.

"Jadi, Roy…"

"Hm?"

"Kapan kau berniat untuk memberikan Elysia-ku adik sepermainan?"

"..."

"…"

"…Hah?"


	3. Lamaran

**Disclaimer** : FMA © Square-Enix & Hiromu-sensei.

* * *

**Praise the Crack**

**.Lamaran.**

"Jenderal Grumman baru saja apa?" seru Letnan Breda, mengira baru saja terjadi kerusakan fatal pada indera pendengarannya. Efek yang sama juga terjadi pada ketiga rekannya.

"Menawarkanku untuk menikah dengan cucu perempuannya," Kolonel Roy Mustang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lalu anda menerimanya? Jangan bilang anda menerimanya! Dasar maruk!" cetus Havoc.

"Oh, tentu tidak. Kutolak. Karena masih ada target yang mau kucapai sebelum menjadi suami orang. Dan itu adalah..."

"...menjadi _fuhrer_," jawab tiga subordinatnya dengan kompak. Beberapa terkekeh.

"...betul sekali."

"Kira-kira cucu Jenderal Grumman seperti apa ya? Siapa pernah lihat?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Hm. Tipikal keluarga Grumman..." gumam Perwira Falman. "Pasti terpelajar..."

"Lembut..."

"Pandai mengurus rumah tangga..."

"Kalau sudah begitu, so pasti cantik dong..."

Kolonel manggut-manggut dengan wajah setengah di awang-awang, "Wah, tipe wanita idaman!"

"Sayang buat ditolak, kan, Kolonel," komentar Sersan Fuery.

"Kapan lagi ada orang tua yang mau menyorongkan cucu perempuan kesayangannya untuk _anda_?" Perwira Falman menekankan dua suku kata terakhir dengan sepenuh hati.

"Kecuali mereka ada disfungsi otak, setengah gila," ujar Havoc. "Betul engga, Letnan Hawkeye?"

Letnan Hawkeye, yang sedari awal sesi gosip hanya berdiam di mejanya dan membenamkan wajah dari balik buku tebal yang—kelihatannya—sedang ia baca, akhirnya mendongak, berfokus pada para prajurit itu.

"Hmm? Ah, iya, betul. Disfungsi otak... stadium gawat."

Lalu kembali sibuk dengan studi bacaannya. Senyum tersungging.

Senyap.

Cukup untuk membuat bulu tengkuk pimpinan dan keempat rekannya meretas. Sampai salah satu dari mereka bercicit ngeri.

"Mmh... Hanya mataku, atau memang letnan kita yang satu itu hari ini sedang 'happy'?

* * *

**A/N** : Cuma mau ngasih hint (buat yang bingung setengah mati. Crack memang bikin bingung. Haha!)… Read the manga, folks! 


	4. Pasangan Harmonis

**Disclaimer** : FMA © Square-Enix & Hiromu-sensei.

* * *

**Praise the Crack**

**.Pasangan Harmonis.**

"Manisku, apa menumakan malam kita hari ini?"

"Aku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, Sayangku. Cumi saus asam manis. Bagaimana? Hm?"

"Ahh… Kau memang pengertian. Aku cinta padamu, Istriku sayang."

"Dan aku padamu, Suamiku."

"Menurutmu nama yang bagus untuk anak kita nanti siapa?"

"Entah, engkau saja yang memutuskan. Kalau kau senang, aku pun turut senang."

"Istriku, kau benar-benar berjiwa emas. Bagaimana mungkin aku pantas untukmu?"

"Suamiku, bintang di langit sudah mentakdirkan kita demikian adanya."

"Oh, Riza, jelmaan bidadariku yang mempesona laksana Venus…"

"Oh, Roy, pangeranku yang tampan…"

---

_Dan mereka berdua, saling mendekat, merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing, sebelum mengunci momen itu dengan satu ciuman mesra…_

---

---

_Belum?_

---

---

_Belum juga...?_

---

"Buweeh…!"

"Ewww…!"

---

"Yah, Kolonel! Kok mandeg di tengah?"

"Padahal sebentar lagi tuh, Letnan!"

Dua pasang mata mengeluarkan tatapan mematikan.

Detik itu, kalau pepatah 'tatapan dapat membunuh' benar adanya, militer sudah pasti telah kehilangan empat personilnya.

**Cklik!**

"Siapa dan mana pembuat skrip drama ini?"

**Snap!**

"Dan siapa yang menaruh nama kami di undian drama tahunan militer sebagai pemeran utama?"

Breda, Falman, Fuery dan Havoc mengalami gangguan fungsi telan saliva kronis, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat telunjuk mereka yang terkena tremor mendadak ke arah sang sutradara di pojok panggung.

Kemudian sisanya terjadi dengansaaaaangat cepat…

---

Maes Hughes kembali menapakkan kaki di Central dengan selamat serta disambut dengan bahagia oleh istri dan anaknya…

"Papa papa papa!"

"Maes, bagaimana tadi gladires…"

…sebelum ekspresi sejahtera itu beralih menjadi kerut di kening. Yang sangat dalam.

"Papa, kenapa wajah papa hitam begitu?"

"Dan kenapa jalanmu bungkuk? Oh! Maes! Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya pantatmu terserempet peluru!"

* * *

**A/N :** Damn, I need to stop this or my brain will crack out! … Even I know it's been cracked already… 


	5. Hush

**Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist (blablabla I hate this thing) (c) Hiromu-sensei & Square-Enix**

* * *

Praise the Crack 

.Hush!.

_**RATATATATATATATAT!**_

****

"Unit dua, unit dua, kami butuh personil! Falman, harap kirim segera!"

"Unit dua roger. Breda, di sini kritis. Kami sedang berusaha mengontak markas."

**_KABOOOOMMM…!_**

****

"Aaaack! Apaan tuh?"

"Unit satu! Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, cuma granat kecil. Tapi kalau bantuan tidak datang segera, kami bakal 'lewat' nih!"

"Bisa dialihkan ke cek poin lima? Di sana orang mereka lebih sedikit."

**_PSYUUUUUU…. DUARRR!_**

****

"Tidak…---Ahhh! Kolonel! Apa yang anda lakukan!"

"Letnan Hawkeye! Cepat hentikan kolonel! Dia nyari mati!"

_**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

**_BDEGUUUM!_**

BLAAAAAR!

"Kolonel! Apa-apaan itu! Kok membabi buta…?"

"Sinting! Dia tidak pakai pelindung sama sekali!"

"Itu tolong di-backup, Havoc, BACK UP!"

"Mundur! Mundur!"

_**BLETAK!**_

"Aduh! Minggir, Letnan!"

"Kolonel, awas! Itu jebak---"

_**KRETAKKK…**_

_**CRASSSHHHH!**_

_**GRUBAK GRUBAK GRUBAK**_

_**DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

"KOLONEL!"

_**---**_

_**BRAK!**_

"Ugh!"

"Auch!"

"Awas!"

"Bah, Letnan Hawkeye! Kakimu..."

"Maaf. ….Permisi, kepala anda, Kolonel?"

"Sebentar, sebentar... Hmp! Begini, bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik, Sir. Terima kasih."

"Ini..."

"Gudang bawah tanah."

"Lebih seperti 'kotak' penyimpanan barang rongsok bagiku. Kita harus segera naik."

"Tidak bisa. Tangganya hancur. Eh. Lebih tepatnya, tidak ada tangga. Sama sekali."

"Tck! Kalau begitu kamu minggir sebentar, aku akan..."

"Mentransmutasi? Tidak bisa, Kolonel, lengan anda tertembak."

"Tapi aku masih bisa...!"

"Saya lebih memilih untuk menunggu Letnan Havoc dan yang lainnya daripada anda salah mentransmutasi lengan anda sendirimenjadi balok kayu, Letnan."

"Kau!"

"…"

"...Baiklah. Letnan, kaki saya kejepit nih."

"Tidak bisa geser lagi, Kolonel."

"Huff..."

"Kolonel..."

"Hm?"

"Mohon jauhkan tangan anda..."

"...Ack! Maaf, maaf, maaf! Maaf, Letnan Hawkeye!"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Mungkin lebih baik kita menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan?"

"Lebih baik."

"Ya sudah... Aduh!"

"Ups."

"Kau menunduk sedikit."

"Hmm..."

---

(5 menit berlalu)

---

"Bagaimana lengan anda, Kolonel?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Darahnya sudah berhenti. Boleh saya transmutasi tangga?"

"Tidak."

Hela napas. "Oke."

---

(1 menit berlalu)

---

"Saya baru berpikir, Letnan."

"Ya?"

"Yang kolonel itu saya, kan?"

"Benar sekali, Sir."

"Yang harusnya ngasih perintah, saya juga dong?"

"Benar, Sir."

"Terus kenapa tadi _saya_ juga yang nurut sama anda?"

"Karena sebagai bawahan saya harus mencegah anda dari melakukan perbuatan bodoh yang bisa membahayakan keselamatan anda pribadi dan bawahan itu sendiri, Sir."

"Perbuatan bodoh? Memangnya mentransmutasi bagi seorang alkemis itu perbuatan bodoh?"

"Bodoh jika dilakukan pada tempat dan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan, Sir."

"Lenganku baik-baik sa... Ogh! Letnan! Apa yang baru saja anda lakukan?"

"Mengukur daya tahan lengan anda yang tertembak, Sir. Tadi sakit kan? Anda tidak dalam kondisi yang memungkinkan."

---

(15 menit)

---

"Gelap sekali."

"…"

"Sampai aku tidak bisa melihat kukuku sendiri."

"…"

"Sebenarnya kenapa tadi kita bisa sampai jeblos ke sini?"

"Anda salah menginjak lantai, Sir."

"Oh. Iya. Ingatanmu tajam sekali, ya, Letnan."

---

(2 menit)

---

Lengosan napas. "Tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia menuju kemari, Letnan Hawkeye."

"Mohon sabar, Kolonel. Turun dari loteng untuk mencari jejak orang yang jeblos ke dalam gudang basement dalam apartemen tua berlantai lima perlu waktu. Itu juga kalau _urusan _di atas sudah selesai."

"Pfff... kalau menangani gerombolan radikal macam itu saja tidak selesai dalam lima belas menit, mau jadi apa militer."

"Setidaknya mereka tidak mudah tertipu jebakan lantai seperti anda tadi."

"...Letnan?"

"Ya, Kolonel?"

"Kenapa anda ikut-ikutan saya jatuh juga, kalau begitu?"

"Anda menarik ujung lengan baju saya, Sir."

"Aku melakukannya?"

"Anda melakukannya."

"Ngigau kamu."

"Ah... Oh iya benar juga. Maaf, kalau begitu, Letnan. Telah melibatkanmu dalam kesembronoanku."

"Anda sudah minta maaf dua kali."

"Ya sudah. Aku berhenti."

"Diam dan berdoa agar cepat ditemukan saja, Sir."

"Yah..."

* * *

**A/N** : Awalnya chapter ini berdiri sendiri, kepikiran untuk dijadiin seri. Tapi kayaknya malah lebih baik kalau jadi one-shot. Jadi digabung deh. 


	6. Kencannya Letnan Hawkeye

**Disclaimer : **FMA (c) Square-Enix & Hiromu-sensei.

**Sinopsis : **Kenapa Letnan Hawkeye tidak pernah mulus dalam berkencan?

---

**.Kencannya Letnan Hawkeye.**

Letnan Satu Elizabeth Hawkeye.

Semua orang di kantor militer East City pasti tahu siapa dia. Cantik, pintar, atletis, mandiri... Wah, semua kriteria istri masa depan ala iklan sabun cuci, Hawkeye pasti punya. Malah ia masih punya nilai plus yang lain seperti... menembak. Yang jelas, jangan mengharapkan Riza mengenakan gaun pink berenda dan celemek putih sedang memasak di dapur. Karena di atas segala kesempurnaannya itu, Riza sudah mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya untuk kemiliteran.

Saking berdedikasinya, tak terbersit sekalipun keinginannya untuk melangkah ke jenjang hidup yang berikutnya. Riza senang dengan kesendiriannya. Kalau dihitung-hitung sejak masuk akademi militer, jumlah pemuda yang pernah mengajaknya kencan masih bisa dihitung dengan sepuluh jari. Dan rata-rata semua gugur (alias prosesnya tidak berlanjut) pada kencan pertama.

Yang jelas Riza nyaris tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan mereka di kemiliteran. Setelah diusut, ternyata mereka memohon pada administrasi untuk ditransfer ke divisi lain, atau malah ke kota lain.

Wah, seperti ada virus saja di markas East City.

Pokoknya, Riza Hawkeye tidak peduli. Yang penting kerja, kerja, kerja... Tidak peduli orang mengecapnya es balok berjalan.

Sampai suatu hari, seorang Sersan muda baru saja ditransfer ke divisi mereka. Dan, seperti kebanyakan 'orang baru', ia terpesona oleh Riza dan langsung mengajaknya kencan dua hari kemudian. Riza menyanggupi.

Berani sekali ya.

--

Beberapa hari kemudian, tepat semalam setelah kencan terakhir Letnan Hawkeye. Rutinitas di kantor berjalan seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana kencannya, Letnan?" tanya Kolonel tiba-tiba, wajahnya serius mengoreksi kertas kerja yang sedang dibacanya.

"Biasa saja, Sir."

"Maksud?"

"Yah... Di tengah sesi dia ke kamar kecil, balik-balik wajahnya pucat, keringat dingin, lalu..." Riza mengangkat bahunya, "Seperti biasa. Dia ingin sekali pulang."

"Oh..."

Riza memeriksa isi steples yang sedang dipakainya, lalu berdecak. Ia berdiri. "Ijin untuk mengambil barang di ruang inventaris, Sir?"

"Diijinkan."

Segera setelah Riza keluar dan menutup pintu, lima pasang mata saling menatap bergantian. Kolonel Mustang, Letnan Havoc dan Breda, Sersan Mayor Fuery dan Falman---saling menyeringai. Tawa yang mereka tahan sedari tadi akhirnya lepas juga.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Ckckck, Kolonel. Bisa-bisanya pasang muka tidak bersalah seperti itu!"

"Havoc, aku kan memang tidak salah. Aku berhalangan datang, tanganku bersih. Kemarin kerjaan si Breda kan. Heh, Breda?"

"Hahaha! Kolonel, ini ide siapa pada awalnya, hah? Tapi sersan yang kemarin itu mental tempe! Gak lebih hebat dari mayor yang tahun lalu itu tuh..."

"Eeerr... Letnan Breda, bukannya tadi malam agak keterlaluan ngancemnya...?"

"Fuery, Fuery, kalau dia benar-benar jantan dan serius sama Hawkeye, dia engga bakal peduli walau diancam bakal disate ramai-ramai!"

"Atau dibakar!"

"Atau digigit Black Hayate!"

"Atau digantung terbalik!"

"Itu artinya, masih belum ada juga 'gentleman' yang pas untuk letnan kita?"

"Belum. Tuan putri masih aman."

Falman melengos sambil menggelengkan kepala mendengar celoteh mereka. "Kalau begini caranya, sampai tua juga Letnan Hawkeye engga bakal punya jodoh..."

-00-


	7. Countdown

**Disclaimer : **Fullmetal Alchemist © Square-Enix & Hiromu-sensei.

**A/N : **Edisi spesial Tahun Baru… (dan karena engga tahan buat bikin Roy dan Riza have at least one kiss… hahaha). Happy New Year!

* * *

**Countdown.**

Hawkeye berdiri di balik sebuah pilar sambil menyesap anggurnya dengan tenang. Malam itu ia sudah beberapa kali menolak uluran tangan pemuda yang mengajaknya untuk turun ke lantai dansa.

Untuk apa tujuan pertama ia bela-belain datang ke pesta dansa Tahun Baru ini, sebenarnya?

Oh, ya. Kakeknya memaksa. Untuk yang pertama kali dalam seumur hidup Riza, kakeknya memaksa ia untuk datang menghadiri pesta dansa tahunan militer. Biasanya, kalau ia tidak datang karena keinginan sendiri (yang sangat jaraaaang… sekali, malah nyaris tidak pernah), Riza lebih memilih untuk membaca novel saja di rumah. Tidak sampai hati menolak, Riza memutuskan untuk ikut.

Kalau saja kawan-kawannya ada di sini. Seperti Fuery, misalnya. Atau Havoc. Falman. Breda. Hanya mereka berempat.

…Oke. Hati kecil Riza mengaku, dan berandai-andai…

Jika saja Kolonel juga ada.

Mereka mungkin saja ada di dalam ruangan yang sama, tapi Riza tidak bisa tahu atau mengenali mereka, karena seluruh tamu mengenakan topeng. Semua bermasquarade. Begitu pula ia.

Tiba-tiba seorang sosok bertubuh tegap dan memakai topi baret ala tudor menghampiri serta topeng putih datang menghampirinya.

"Sendirian saja, Nona Manis?" suara aslinya terhalang topeng.

Riza menangguk sekenanya. "Yah… Begitulah." Ketika pemuda itu membungkuk seraya mengulurkan tangannya, Riza menggeleng. "Aku tidak berdansa."

"Oh?" Pemuda itu mengangkat badannya kembali. "Sayang sekali. Aku sangat berharap dapat berdansa denganmu."

Riza mengencangkan topengnya.

"…Sepuluh!"

Serta merta keduanya menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Seorang pembawa acara yang bertuksedo hitam sudah berdiri di atas panggung, memimpin penghitungan detik terakhir menjelang pergantian tahun. Para tamu mengiringi di sekeliling panggung.

"…Sembilan!"

Riza tersenyum. "Hitung mundur sudah dimulai."

"…Delapan!"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Tidak mencari pasangan anda?"

"…Tujuh!"

Riza menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya pasangan. Anda sendiri?"

"…Enam!"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu. "Seperti yang anda lihat."

"…Lima!"

"Jadi…?" bisik Riza.

"…Empat!"

"Jadi…?" balas pemuda itu.

"…Tiga!"

Riza menatap pemuda itu, tepat menembus dua celah lubang topeng di seberangnya.

"…Dua!"

Menunggu.

"…Satu!"

Pemuda itu berdehem. "Bolehkah?"

"Selamat Tahun Baru…!"

Selepas satu anggukan mantap, diiringi dengan sorak sorai ucapan selamat atas peralihan tahun, Riza melepas topengnya. Segera, pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama dan memajukan wajahnya.

Ia mengecup Riza di bibir. Cepat. Dan hangat.

"Cerry balm?" tanya pemuda itu, seringai puas terukir di wajah tampannya yang nyaris tidak menyisakan jarak di depan Riza. "Aku suka sekali rasa itu, Hawkeye."

Riza menepuk punggung pemuda yang sedang memeluknya dengan gemas. Tersenyum. "Sudah kukira itu anda, Kolonel Mustang."

-00-


	8. Cinta

**Disclaimer : **FMA © Square-Enix & Hiromu-sensei.

**A/N : **cuma iseng mau bolak-balikin fakta. :p

* * *

**.Cinta.**

Cinta bukan sekedar sentuhan fisik.

Bukan pula sekedar umbaran kata-kata manis.

Bagi beberapa pasang orang, kadang proklamir cinta tidak perlu ada. Karena setiap gerakan, gelagat, bahasa tubuh maupun pandangan mereka masing-masing melukiskan ada kasih mengalir di antara dua.

Tidak perlu seratus buket bunga mawar merah atau siraman ciuman. Tidak perlu terucap lisan maupun tulisan. Tidak perlu tindakan kasatmata.

Sindiran, teguran, gurauan, celetukan. Bahkan sampai tembakan pistol.

Semua itu cukup sebagai bahasa cinta mereka berdua.

---

Begitulah kata banyak novel roman picisan. Maka para subordinat pun percaya kalau antara Kolonel dan Letnan, memang ada sesuatu. Ada _cinta_.

Karena mereka berdua unik. Tidak berafeksi layaknya manusia normal yang kasmaran.

---

Tapi… benarkah setiap perilaku tidak wajar itu berarti cinta?

Jangan-jangan memang karena murni bentuk alergi?

---

"Kenapa beberapa hari terakhir ini wajahmu selalu berjengit setiap melihatku, Letnan?"

"Perasaan anda saja, Sir."

"Tidak, tidak. Cobat, sini. Pandang aku. Tuh kan! Kesal ya gara-gara kerjaan saya belum selesai juga? Hm? Hmm?"

**cklik!**

"…Sir, jangan main-main. Dua jam lagi deadline."

---

Ah cinta… dan alergi…

Perbedaan yang sangat tipis.

-00-


	9. Salahkan Cupid

**Disclaimer : **Fullmetal Alchemist © Square-Enix & Hiromu-sensei.

**A/N : **Oh oh… What a BELATED Valentine we have here…

**.Salahkan Cupid.**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Cupid, pastilah dia hidup dalam gua batu yang terkucil dari dimensi waktu dan punya hati yang kaku bagaikan es batu.

Secara rasio, harusnya memang begitu.

Tapi ternyata ada seorang jaka, yang hidup dalam era modern ini, namun tidak pula mengenal makhluk yang konon bertanggungjawab atas segala kegilaan manusia yang mengatasnamakan cinta.

Ialah Roy Mustang, nama jaka itu.

Ada yang bilang Mustang hidup dalam stagnansi, ada juga yang bilang dia buta situasi.

Mana yang benar, tidak tahu.

Tapi kawan-kawannya (baca: bawahan yang setia) setuju kalau kalimat yang benar untuk kolonel mereka yang terhormat itu adalah hidup dalam stagnansi akan kebutaan situasi. Itu dia. Duo mix.

Kalau tidak begitu, kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum juga melihat kalau sang letnan sudah memasang papan besar bertuliskan "Obral Cinta untuk Kolonel" setiap kali mereka bertatapan?

Mendengar Maes Hughes merepet akan kebodohan sahabatnya sendiri itu di suatu sore selepas jam kerja, Letnan Hawkeye hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia hanya menggeleng ketika di penghujung pembicaraan Hughes meminta maaf karena belum ada kemajuan dalam proses konspirasi.

"Anda tidak salah, Letkol Hughes," ucap Hawkeye tenang.

Kacamata Hughes melorot tidak bersemangat. "Cih. Tapi tetap saja aku menyesal. Ternyata dia itu benar-benar kulit badak, sampai sekarang belum sadar juga. Tidak maju juga!"

"Bukan salah dia juga, sebenarnya," melihat ekspresi Hughes yang meminta untuk dijitak, cepat-cepat Hawkeye melanjutkan, "salahkan Cupidnya."

Hughes menyipit, indikasi bingung stadium berat.

Hawkeye mengangkat majalah yang tadi sedang dibacanya, menunjuk sebuah artikel tentang hari istimewa yang akan dirayakan segenap manusia esok lusa, dimana terdapat gambar sebuah makhluk cebol berambut emas, berpipi tembam, dan bercawat putih dengan wajah yang polos tanpa dosa sedang melayang dengan sayap putihnya, menggenggam erat sebuah busur emas.

"Oh," Hughes tersenyum pias, "dasar Cupid. Panahnya enggak jitu sih."

-00-


	10. Tiga Puluh Tahun Lagi

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist © Arakawa-sensei.

---

**.Tiga Puluh Tahun Lagi.**

Tiga puluh tahun lagi, ketika wanita itu sedang berusaha untuk membuat ruang kerja suami tercinta terlihat lebih manusiawi sebagai tempat tercetusnya ide-ide pembangunan sebuah bangsa daripada sebagai gudang dokumen kenegaraan yang jorok, ia akan menemukan sebuah buku. Buku catatan, bersampul kulit marun yang sudah terkelupas di setiap sisinya. Kumal dan lusuh. Berselimutkan debu. Menandakan betapa waktu telah memakan usianya.

Tiga puluh tahun lagi, sehelai benang memori akan menyulur keluar dari dalam benaknya. Menyicip sejempit rasa familiar. Menuntut jari-jemarinya untuk menyibak halaman demi halaman.

Tiga puluh tahun lagi, ia akan tersenyum, tertawa, cemberut, dan menghela napas dengan pias, seiring memvisualisasikan dengan mata kepala sendiri rahasia yang disimpan erat oleh sang suami puluhan tahun silam.

Tiga puluh tahun lagi, ia akan meresapi segala catatan penting, tragedi, euforia, ironi, sampai yang konyol. Perjalanan kehidupan yang mendewasakan kekasihnya, semua terdokumentasi dengan rapi di tiap helai kertasnya yang menguning.

Tiga puluh tahun lagi, ia akan mendekap buku dekil itu dengan erat, seakan takut benda fana itu akan menghilang jadi buih jika terlepas.

Tiga puluh tahun lagi, ia akan semakin bersyukur, dan bersyukur; atas keberuntungannya untuk terpaut nasib dengan si penoreh tinta. Menapak pintu kegagalan dan kemenangan bersama. Dan tumbuh tua bersama.

Tiga puluh tahun lagi, ia akan kembali merasakan betapa rasa cintanya untuk pria itu, membuncah.

Karena tiga puluh tahun lagi, ia akan mengetahui. Bahwa perulangan sebuah alinea dengan sebuah nama di dalamnya pada tiap helai lembarnya, bukanlah sekedar penuangan pikiran yang hampa makna. Melainkan sebuah refleksi agung atas perenungan dari dalam kalbu yang penuh cinta.

Cinta untuk dirinya.

-00-


	11. 1100 sampai 1305

**Disclaimer : **Fullmetal Alchemist © Arakawa-sensei & Square-Enix.

**AN :** Stres menjelang tanggal 5 Juli tergambar dari absurdnya tulisan yang satu ini. Bear with it, folks… :)

---

**.11.00—13.05. **

Musim panas. Siang hari. Matahari tepat berada di atas ubun-ubun, bagi mereka yang sedang berada di luar gedung.

Lebih spesifiknya, rentang waktu antara pukul sebelas sampai satu siang.

Di salah satu ruang kerja dalam markas militer East City, waktu yang baru saja dijabarkan di atas adalah waktu dimana…

…Kipas angin tiba-tiba saja korslet (11.15)…

…Daun jendela macet ketika baru setengah dibuka (11.18)…

…Angin sejuk tidak kunjung menyapa; sekalinya angin datang, semua kertas dokumen di atas meja berterbangan bagaikan daun pohon momiji di musim gugur (11.48)…

…Persediaan es batu dan minuman dingin di kafetaria habis secara masal (12.06)…

…Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh hingga baju menjadi lengket dan menggenangi meja (12.15)…

…Kata-kata cabul dan kutukan yang tidak senonoh saling bersahutan dari mulut para personil (12.32—hmm… sebenarnya sudah berlangsung semenjak tadi, namun untuk menjaga keakuratan kronologi dan estetika cerita, ditambah fakta kalau intensitas pengucapan sumpah serapah yang penuh warna itu memuncak pada pukul 12.32, maka waktu itulah yang dicantumkan)…

…Konsentrasi terpecah antara hasrat ingin kabur lalu menceburkan diri ke kolam renang umum terdekat lalu sepulangnya ditembak oleh salah seorang letnan karena tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaan, dengan hasrat ingin membuka baju tepat saat itu juga (12.43) …

…Seorang kolonel dengan pulasnya tertidur di atas meja kerja, tanpa seorang pun subordinatnya yang berniat untuk membangunkan (12.53—err… ini sebenarnya juga sudah berlangsung semenjak waktu yang sudah tidak bisa dilacak lagi, tapi menit itu adalah saat dimana sang kolonel mengeluarkan dengkuran yang sangat keras, nyaris membuat seluruh subordinatnya ingin melakukan pembunuhan diam-diam karena terkejut dan kesal)…

…Prioritas utama dalam hidup mereka bukan lagi menjalani kehidupan militer yang berdisiplin tinggi, melainkan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan secepatnya lalu lari telanjang di dalam kamar mandi ditemani air pancuran yang sejuk (12.54)…

---

Sungguh, saat itu merupakan siang hari terberat yang pernah para personil militer jalani. Dan mungkin, suhu kantor yang lebih cocok sebagai suhu di sauna itu telah membuat kerusakan fungsi jalan pikir manusia normal, seperti yang terjadi pada Letnan Havoc misalnya, yang mengalami halusinasi karena menyangka kepala Letnan Breda adalah sebuah kue manju raksasa (12.57).

---

Dan sesuatu yang amat dahsyat, absurd, supersensasional, bahkan lebih menyejukkan daripada segala tipe imajinasi bermain dengan air, terjadi kemudian.

---

"_Riza! Sudah kubilang, namai anak perempuan kita Charlotte!"_

---

Kolonel mengigau (12.58).

---

Para subordinat mematung dalam segala bentuk posisi bekerja mereka, mulut menganga, dan pena berjatuhan. Suara detik jam dinding terdengar begitu jelas (12.59).

---

Letnan Hawkeye melepas kunci pengaman pistolnya (13.00).

---

"_Ada apa dengan anda, Letnan Hawkeye?"_

_**DOR!**_

"_Aih! Itu berbahaya!"_

_**DOR!**_

"_Letnan, sumpah! Saya tidak mengerti!"_

_**DOR!**_

**---**

Nyaris seluruh personil di markas militer East City berkerumun di setiap sisi jendela yang menghadap taman barat, melupakan teriknya siang, karena di luar sana ada adegan kejar-mengejar penembakan satu arah yang paling spektakuler abad itu antara seorang letnan dengan kolonelnya.

Oh, dan itu terjadi pukul satu lewat lima menit…

**-00-**


	12. Imposibilitas

**Disclaimer : **FMA © Arakawa-sensei & Square-Enix.

**AN : **Percaya deh, stres itu bisa mengkatalis kreatifitas… Baru sadar kalau Falman itu join dengan kru Mustang pas di Central. Jadi kalau di chapter sebelumnya ada Falman padahal settingnya masih di East City, jadi enggak valid dong. Huhuhu…!

---

**.Imposibilitas.**

Semua orang punya batasan apa yang bisa ia lakukan, terukur dari kemampuan, kesanggupan, juga kemungkinan. Dan seperti dua sisi mata uang logam, segala ajektiva tadi punya kontradiksi. Semua itu lumrah bagi manusia. Dan setiap manusia punya batas imposibilitasnya masing-masing.

Seperti Fuery yang tidak mungkin sanggup untuk menolak permintaan untuk memperbaiki radio markas walau benda itu akan kembali rusak tiap minggu;

Breda yang tidak mungkin bisa bertahan untuk duduk berdampingan dengan Black Hayate selama dua jam nonstop;

Armstrong yang tidak mungkin mau untuk berhenti memamerkan gemerlap otot;

Havoc yang tidak mungkin bisa mempertahankan hubungan dengan setiap kekasihnya selama setahun;

Hughes yang tidak mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak menyodorkan foto Elycia edisi terbaru pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya di jalan;

Mustang yang tidak mungkin melepas impiannya untuk mengeluarkan aturan rok mini saat ia menjadi Fuhrer nanti;

…atau seperi Hawkeye yang tidak mungkin merespon komentar absurd yang dicetuskan oleh kolonelnya di tengah jam sibuk kerja dengan jawaban yang tidak kalah absurd pula.

Yah, jika yang enam orang sebelumnya masih punya setitik harapan untuk berpindah ke garis posibilitas untuk terjadi, yang terakhir disebutkan itu benar-benar sama sekali tidak mungkin bisa terjadi di dunia fana ini.

Persentase kejadiannya nol. Nada. Nil. Iie. Zero. Kosong. Bulat. Minus, kalau perlu.

Karena itu militer sangat geger ketika di siang bolong (siang bolong—ya, benar-benar menggambarkan suatu momen yang tidak terduga. Kesan spontanitasnya begitu terasa. Lagipula kejadian tidak terduga hampir selalu terjadi di siang hari, bukan begitu?) seperti biasa Kolonel mencetuskan ide bodohnya—mungkin manifestasi dari membaca terlalu banyak laporan—yang kemudian didengar oleh para subordinatnya—mengundang dengusan geli dan gelengan kepala penuh kemasygulan—dan dari semua orang itu, Letnan Hawkeye, yang menjadi sasaran utama pendengar cetusan perkataan Kolonel, mengiyakan dengan sigap.

Semua personil membeku.

Roy menggosok telinganya dengan agak ragu, lalu bertanya, "…Letnan Hawkeye, saya tidak salah dengar kan?"

Riza berhenti menulis laporan dan mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah superiornya, "Tidak. Saya serius, Sir."

"Kamu baru saja bilang 'ya'," desis Kolonel dengan lemah. Gemetar, lebih tepatnya.

"Saya yakin saya memang mengatakan 'ya', Kolonel."

"Kamu baru saja bilang 'ya'!" ulang Kolonel, kini berekspresi seperti orang yang terkena sembelit. Berkeringat dan berwajah merah. Panik.

Riza menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lelah, "Sir, kan anda yang bertanya. Saya hanya menjawab apa yang harus saya jawab."

"Ta-ta-tapi… Tapi…!" Kini Roy benar-benar mengalami hiperventilasi, "Aku kan bertanya 'mau jadi istriku, Hawkeye?' dan kamu menjawab 'ya'!"

Riza mengangguk tanpa ekspresi, "Saya memang menjawab demikian, Sir."

Roy Mustang pingsan di tempat dengan sukses.

---

Tidak ada imposibilitas yang bersifat permanen. Status itu bahkan dapat runtuh dalam sekejap mata. Dan para personil dapat memetik hikmah dari kejadian itu bahwa…

Jangan main-main dengan Letnan Hawkeye.

**-00-**


	13. Interupsi

**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist (c) Square-Enix & Arakawa-sensei.

**AN: **Weks… serangan pagi hari yang benar-benar engga 'meaning' nih.

---

**.Interupsi.**

---

Riza Mustang sangat menikmati momen ini.

Dimana ia terduduk dengan nyaman di sofa tunggalnya di depan perapian, yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa--bantal menumpuk, selimut melimpah--hingga menyerupai sebuah kepompong yang hangat. Sebuah buku roman terbaru kini tengah terbaca hingga klimaks di pangkuannya. Black Hayate tertidur di atas karpet rajutan yang tak jauh dari kakinya.

Charlotte--yang sedang terabsorbsi dalam keasyikannya membuat menara dari balok kayu--berada dalam radius yang memungkin bagi Riza untuk menangkapnya dengan segera jika gadis kecil yang baru saja bisa berjalan itu mulai menganggap bahwa api di perapian lebih menarik daripada permainan sederhana yang sedang dimainkannya.

Riza tidak dapat menyalahkan anak-anaknya jika mereka seringkali menganggap wujud pembakar itu eksotis. Itulah yang akan terjadi jika kalian memiliki ayah yang merupakan 'tukang bakar' sejati. Kalaupun ada oknum yang patut menjadi bidikan senapannya karena telah membuat ia khawatir akan obsesi anak-anak pada api, itu adalah suaminya.

Dan tepat ketika Riza mulai melirik jam di atas perapian untuk menghitung menit yang telah berlalu semenjak Roy keluar dengan membawa sekop untuk membersihkan tumpukan salju di jalan depan rumah mereka, terdengar bunyi ketukan tak berirama dari i bay window /i yang berseberangan dari tempatnya berada. Dua sosok samar--perbedaan ukuran tubuh mereka sangat kentara--berdiri di luar sana. Buramnya kaca yang terlapisi embun salju tidak menghalangi Riza untuk mengetahui siapa mereka. Memangnya siapa lagi?

Charlotte mengicaukan bunyi ketukan yang tadi didengarnya. Ia menatap Riza dan menunjuk ke arah jendela. "Knok, knok," ucapnya. Lalu ia berlari ke arah jendela itu dan berusaha memanjatnya.

Riza tersenyum, bangkit berdiri dari sarangnya dan mengangkut Charlotte.

"Mama!" suara Maes setengah terpendam karena tebalnya kaca jendela. Tangannya yang bersarung tebal menghapus embun salju, dan ia pun memamerkan wajahnya dengan menempelkannya ke jendela. Ujung dahi dan hidungnya membentuk pola tersendiri. "Boo!" serunya.

Charlotte terkikik. "Boo!"

"Uff... Dingin, dingin," komentar Maes, segera melepas wajahnya dari jendela.

"Maes!" panggil Riza. "Cepat masuk kalau kalian sudah selesai."

"Belum, sebentar lagi. Hei, lihat sini," Maes menghembuskan napasnya dengan cukup keras hingga menimbulkan sebuah bidang berembun di kaca.

"Oi, oi, minggir, aku akan menulis sesuatu," terdengar suara Roy, menginterupsi Maes dan menggesernya ke samping. Yang diinterupsi mengeluarkan gerutuan jengkel, namun dengan nada penuh maklum. Bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu cukup mengerti dengan tabiat ayahnya yang hobi melakukan kegiatan yang tidak-tidak. "Riza, kamu di sana?" tanya Roy.

Riza mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Ya."

"Oke." Dan jari Roy pun mulai menorehkan garis demi garis di bidang embun tersebut. Riza memperhatikan prosesnya dengan rasa penasaran. Mengikuti, dan mengikuti. Akhirnya berhenti.

"U... m, i, a, t, n, i, c, n, e, m... u, k, a...?"

"Ew. Papa!" seru Maes.

Oh.

Riza tidak akan mengumpulkan titelnya sebagai seorang asisten jendral jika ia tidak mengerti kode yang begitu mudahnya. Ia mengeluarkan dengus tawa yang tertahan.

Lalu ia membalas--walau dengan embun yang tidak setebal dengan yang lawan bicaranya buat--dan menorehkan dua kata.

"Y-o-r...

h...

o...

d...

o...

b..."

Tawa Maes meledak dari balik dinding. Dengan seyum puas, Riza pun berjalan kembali menuju sarang mereka yang nyaman untuk melanjutkan bacaannya, dan menunggu suami serta putera sulungnya untuk bergabung di depan perapian yang hangat.

Dan Charlotte dengan penuh semangat mengicaukan decit kaca yang berbunyi, "Kyot, kyot!"

-00-


	14. Tradisi

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist (c) Hiromu Arakawa.

**Jumlah Kata: **584-ish.

**Sinopsis: **Momen itu bernama Pewarisan Buku Catatan.

**Catatan: **...kangen sama crack. Sobs.

**Tradisi.**

Sering kita dengar, tentang betapa sebuah momen pewarisan buku catatan seorang alkemis pada penerusnya, merupakan momen yang sangat amat sakral dan penting dan menggetarkan hati dan syahdu sampai-sampai kalian bisa mendengar bunyi denting jika menjatuhkan sebatang jarum ke lantai tempat momen itu terjadi.

Untuk kasus Roy Mustang, hal itu tidak jauh berbeda. Aura sakral dan penting dan menggetarkan hati dan syahdu juga menyelimuti ruangan tempat ia duduk berhadapan dengan puteranya yang baru saja menginjak usia remaja, Maes. Hanya saja jika ada jarum jatuh, niscaya tidak ada denting yang bermaka karena selain lantai ruang itu berlapis karpet antik dari Xerxes, poin dari cerita ini juga bukan tentang jarum.

Melainkan tentang Momen Itu...

---

Kita sudah tahu pula bahwa buku catatan itu berisi tentang catatan—kalau tentang resep masakan, judulnya adalah buku resep masakan, sedangkan kalau tentang pengeluaran harian rumah tangga, judulnya adalah buku pengeriting-rambut-nyonya-rumah-yang-niscaya-membawa-kenestapaan-bagi-anggota-rumah-tangga-lainnya-jika-terjadi-ketidakseimbangan-antara-tabel-debet-dan-kredit—krusial sang alkemis: entah itu komposisi dari sebuah metode transmutasi paling apik, riset yang merinci simbol-simbol rumit, tulisan-tulisan kuno yang menyamarkan ilmu alkemi spesial masternya, dan lain-lain.

Pada intinya, buku catatan adalah buku agung. Buku, yang mana, dalam pewarisannya membutuhkan waktu inisiasi yang tidak pendek. Selalu seperti itu, dari generasi ke generasi. Itu adalah sebuah tradisi yang harus dijaga.

Roy sangat menekankan hal itu.

Maes sangat menginginkan semuanya cepat berlalu.

---

"—ketika Master Hawkeye, kakekmu, memberikan rahasia transmutasi yang satu itu padaku, dia... Berhenti mengelupasi bantalan kursi, Maes—kamu masih mau dengar atau tidak?"

"Ya..."

---

Roy tenggelam dalam nostalgia masa muda.

Maes tenggelam dalam kebosanan yang nista.

---

"—aku masih ingat dengan sangat jelas, bahwa buku catatan yang diwariskannya padaku benar-benar kunci dari... Apa itu? Kenapa hidungmu?"

"...Hmph? Ngh, tidak apa-apa..."

"Kamu menguap lewat hidung?"

"...Tidak!" Maes terbatuk. "Lanjut, lanjut, oh Fuhrer."

---

Roy benar-benar menikmati.

Maes benar-benar menganggap ini penyiksaan diri.

---

"—aku berpikir kalau buku itu merupakan amanat terbesar yang pernah kuterima, selain Amestris ini, tentu saja..."

_Oh. Ampun._

"Ayah."

"Ya?"

"Mari kita lompati semua _preambule _dan masuk ke inti, ehm, epilognya kalau bisa."

"Oh." Senyap. Roy mengerjapkan mata. "Oke. Ini."

---

Roy menyodorkan buku catatan tebal bersampul kulit lusuh yang sepanjang sesi ditimangnya di tangan seakan benda itu adalah Cawan Suci.

Kini buku itu telah berada di depan dada Maes Mustang. Terpampang dan terjamah, sampai-sampai Maes nyaris dapat melihat cengiran pongah di sampulnya. Mungkin ia berhalusinasi.

---

"...Sudah? Begitu saja?"

"Aku sudah serak, Maes. Tapi kalau kamu mau, aku akan—"

"Tidak, tidak. Terima kasih banyak."

---

Momen Itu, sekali lagi, adalah epitom dari sakral dan penting dan menggetarkan hati dan syahdu. Dan memakan waktu inisiasi yang panjang hingga bahkan mampu dibandingkan dengan tembok legendaris negeri Ming.

Hanya saja, satu hal yang tidak diketahui para alkemis muda itu adalah bahwa sang master, tepat setelah menutup Momen Itu, akan segera menaiki tangga dan berjalan cepat—sangat cepat sehingga nampak nyaris meluncur seperti pesut laut mengejar fitoplankton—ke kamar tidur untuk menemui pasangannya, memberikan seringai (yang niscaya dibalas dengan seringai yang sama), dan membisikkan kata, "Berapa?"

Dan Pasangan akan memperlihatkan sebuah sebuah arloji antik dengan fasilitas _stopwatch _di tangannya, dan akan menjawab... Tergantung apa yang tertera di arloji tersebut, sebenarnya.

Apapun itu, yang jelas pasangan _Flame Alchemist _tengah menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan, dan menggoyangkan alisnya penuh kedigdayaan seorang jawara dunia. "Tiga jam, dua puluh empat menit, sembilan belas detik. Lebih cepat satu menit tiga belas detik dari waktumu dulu. Aku menang. Ha-ha."

Roy menggerung dan mulai meraba-raba dompet dari kantung celananya.

---

...Momen Itu, selain sakral dan penting dan menggetarkan hati dan syahdu dan memakan waktu inisiasi yang panjang, juga merupakan ajang kompetisi yang sehat antara sang master dan pasangannya.

Tanya saja Nyonya Riza Mustang.

-00-


End file.
